Something to Say
by razmatazz3000
Summary: At a New Year's Eve party, a few of the TNA stars search for romance. Slash and het. TNA fic.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, they belong to TNA.

**Author's Notes:**  
Okay, I originally planned a lot more pairings than these 4 but it got a little bit… crowded. I dunno how else to put it. But that's okay, I'll do other pairings on future stories. I don't quite like how this turned out, but please review and tell me what you think.

Oh, and please ignore the mystery disappearance of the angst from Kaz and Ms. Brooks' part.

_The pairings in this story are as follows:_

Kaz/Ms. Brooks  
Jay Lethal/SoCal Val  
Chris Harris/James Storm  
Robert Roode/Johnny Devine

* * *

**Something to Say**

"Why are you here? You should get back to the party."

He saw her gently smile upon hearing his question. "I like the silence here."

"You don't like the music?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"The music isn't significant," she replied, unmoving.

"So?" He inquired, and his perplexion showed through the tilt of his head.

"Insignificant things get in the way."

Kaz knew how true the statement was. He knew that she had led the most of her life without anything stopping her from achieving what she wanted; she lived by that nonchalant mindset. Everything she attempted was successful, and she considered herself as her own inspiration. She never asked others for help, and why should she? If she had managed to get this far in her career on her own, there was no need to let other people in. After all, people would respect her if she made it on top without help, right?

_Wrong._

Robert had not been respectful of her at all. He was cruel and aggressive. He toyed with her; he called her names, simply because he was able to. Kaz did not like it at all. She deserved better. She deserved the treatment of a princess.

If only he had the courage to show her that.

"So, why aren't you at the party?" She asked, finally turning her head to look at him. With the moonlight framing her face, she looked haunting. He had to control himself from reaching out and caressing her smooth, pale skin.

"I like the silence here," he echoed her previous words with a playful quirk of his lips. Stepping closer towards her, he caught her eyes and they both gazed at each other in silent wonder. "I like it a lot."

Leaning down, he kissed her soft lips, pulling back after a few mere seconds.

Looking away, she cleared her throat slightly. "Well, everybody likes a good moment of silence every now and then," she said, shrugging.

They stood still.

"We should get inside, it's getting colder here," Kaz murmured, referring to the company's New Year's Eve party they were attending. "Plus, Roode is looking for you."

"No," she shook her head. "I don't care about the cold right now."

Within the darkness of the night, Kaz smiled.

x

"Holy crap, my man Kaz is getting some!" Christopher Daniels exclaimed excitedly. He was standing by the window of Jim Cornette's mansion, watching as Kaz and Traci Brooks kissed in the garden. "Jay, come see!"

Jay Lethal looked up from his position on the couch. "Daniels, can't you see I'm busy here? I'm talking to this fine lady right here."

Beside him, Val giggled. "You need to stop making me blush so much!"

"Well, why not? You're prettier when you're embarrassed," Jay smiled teasingly. He continued, "I'm gonna go head over there and get us a couple of drinks, okay?"

"Come back soon!" She beamed. From another chair, James Storm made a disgusted face. Val questioned irritably, "What?"

"Nothin'. I just puked in my mouth a lil' bit."

As Jay walked to the drinks table, he quickly pulled the Fallen Angel with him, despite the taller man's protests.

"What the hell? That hurt!" Christopher rubbed the spot where Jay had grabbed him. "What the hell do you want? I thought you were busy sexing up Val!"

"Listen, man, I need your help with some stuff," Jay explained, looking over his shoulder to make sure nobody was listening. "Do you think she likes me?"

"…You're kidding, right?"

The silence from Jay told Christopher otherwise.

"Oh my God!" Christopher muttered. "You can't seriously be wondering about that!"

"Look!" Jay said, holding his hands up. "I'm just a little bit… unsure, is all."

"Unsure?" He repeated. "You've got to be blind to not see how much that girl is in love with you!"

Jay looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, man!" Jay clasped a hand against Christopher's arm. Grinning, he added, "And, uh, sorry you got fired."

Seeing the change in the Fallen Angel's expression, Jay laughed awkwardly and headed back to the living room.

x

"What're you wearing?"

"It's nothing."

"Is that a necklace?"

"Yup."

"It's the one I gave to you, isn't it? You're still wearing it."

"So what?"

"I thought you said you didn't love me anymore."

"I never said that."

"So, you still love me?"

"I never said that either."

He sighed. "You're complicated, you know that?"

"I might."

"So… what are we now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we together, or…?"

"We're friends." As soon as he said that, a nod followed.. "Just friends."

"Okay then."

"Uh huh."

"I'll… see you around."

"Okay. Oh, and meet me here before midnight."

"What? Why?"

"We're gonna kiss, silly."

"Huh? But I thought you said we aren't together no more?"

"We aren't."

"Single people don't kiss each other for no reason!"

"Why not?"

"Because… because it'll be awkward afterwards! And, not to mention it's weird!"

"So? You were all about the weird when we were lying in bed. How many of those handcuffs do you have again?"

"James!"

"What?"

"Please just stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"_That_! Making things as uncomfortable as possible."

"Okay."

"Well… good!"

"So I'll meet you here before midnight, eh Wildcat?"

A smirk set itself onto his face. "Of course."

x

Robert Roode was not happy.

Not only was he forced to attend the company's party, he had discovered that his assistant Ms. Brooks was screwing around with the company idiot, Kaz, behind his back! Plus, to add fuel to the burning fire, the countdown to midnight was nearing, and he was alone.

But not exactly.

"What the hell are they doing?" Johnny demanded, pointing towards Chris Harris and James Storm sitting in Cornette's sofa about 10 feet away from them.

Robert looked at the duo. "Hell, if I know."

"I feel sorry for them," Johnny stated, taking a swig of his beer.

"Mm hmm."

"So childish and stupid."

"I agree," Robert nodded.

"I feel sorry for them!"

"You already said that."

"Well, I'm repeating it again!" Johnny hiccupped. "This whole party is just so _stupid_!"

'Uh huh," Robert replied. "So, d'you think you'll ever find someone who'd want to kiss you at midnight?"

Johnny glared at the offending question from Robert. "I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Gee, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Robert exclaimed, hands held high. "I was just trying to make some conversation."

"Well, you really suck at it," he replied. "You've always sucked at it."

"At least I'm not a sorry loser sitting on my ass staring at a fireplace while everybody else is partying."

"Hey!" Johnny raised his voice, wagging his index finger towards Robert. "I am sitting here by my own choice."

"No, you're not. You're drunk as hell," Robert laughed. "Not as drunk as Storm is, but you know what I mean."

"I'm not!" Johnny shouted. He made it a point to try to stand up, but after a few seconds of stumbling, he gave up and sat down again. "Okay, I'm kinda drunk."

An idea crossed Robert's mind.

"Hey, since you and I are both alone this New Year, why don't we hook up?" Robert suggested. "Y'know, have sex and stuff."

"No."

"Oh, c'mon. This is a great idea," Robert insisted.

"I'm not gonna have sex with you!" Johnny scoffed. "Petey will get mad at me for cheating on him."

"Didn't Petey slap you last week because you kept trying to drill a hole through his locker room?"

"Shut the hell up."


End file.
